The Institute
by missmystery1234
Summary: Sasuke lives in an Institute for people with powers. When Naruto comes along, with an old foe following him, will they all manage to servive? OOC, OC and yaoi.


"Have you heard? There's gonna be some new kids in later today, that's what Kakashi said." Sakura gossiped.

I nodded, not even acknowledging her existence, I was to engrossed in the book I'm reading.

It's about demons who habit the bodies of human beings, not possessing them, just living inside of them.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I live in the Institute For The Children With Unnatural Talents, a mouthful hu?

It's run by Lady Tsunade, and it is here for children with 'powers' to live here and learn how to control their 'powers'.

But actually it's not just an Institute, it's basically an orphanage, everyone who goes here has no parents. We don't usually get new people, so I understand why Sakura is so excited.

"Okay, everyone get ready!" Yelled Tsunade.

She was just as excited as Sakura, but there's a rumour that the kids are coming here are her grandchildren.

The door opened, and I lost my breath, as a big group of people walked through the door.

But one boy caught my attention, he had spiky golden hair, big blue eyes that would but the bluest ocean to shame.

He had three scar like whiskers on each of his tan cheeks.

His arm was around the shoulders of a girl who was the female equivalent of him.

"Nana!" Yelled a little child. He ran to Tsunade and flung his little arms around her neck.

"Their gone, nana, their gone." He whispered in her ear.

Tsunade nodded and stood up, while the small child ran to a brown haired girl.

"Everybody, let me introduce you to my grandchildren." She nodded at them, and the vixen boy moved forward a step.

"Ermm, hi. I'm Naruto, and I'm seventeen. And my power, well I'm not gonna tell you!" He smiled cheekily, but pouted when Tsunade thwacked him on the back of his head.

The girl next to Naruto stepped forward, "I'm Karu, I'm his twin and I'm so not telling you my power!" She giggled.

Naruto looked between her and Tsunade in disbelief, almost saying "why didn't you hit her?"

A girl with brown hair to her shoulders, pale blue eyes, freckles and pale skin introduced herself as Pixie. "This is Christopher and Xavier." She smiled softy, pointing to two small children nesting in her arms.

They were fast asleep, and she only looked about fifteen.

A girl next to her with purple/red/black hair took Xavier off of her.

"Hi, I'm Ali." Her brown eyes scrutinised us, and I almost felt uncomfortable.

A girl with ginger hair and eyes that almost matched called herself Charlotte, boy with black hair and ice blue eyes introduced himself as Colby and a boy with blond/brown hair and blue eyes said his name was Mark.

Two girls left, one called herself Amanda, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes and the last one was called Lexi, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

As we were walking away, I realised something.

They were all fifteen, apart from Naruto and Karu, they all were brothers and sisters.

But the one thing that bothered me the most was that none of them had told us their power.

They were my room. Naruto, Mark and Colby were wrestling the floor of my room.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked in a dangerous tone. They all froze, and in slow motion all turned to face me.

Someone behind me burst out laughing, and I spun round to see Pixie on the floor, clutching her sides as tears ran down her face. "Oh, my god! Your faces!" She gasped.

Colby smiled menacingly at her and charged.

But she flew up into the air, giggling and pointing as Colby tried to reach for her.

"Pixie, down!" Naruto snarled.

Pixie looked at him in shock, then remembered I was in the room. "You idiot!" Naruto growled at her, and she ran out the room. Colby and Mark stared at Naruto, as his face looked bewildered. Colby stormed up to him, "what the hell? You know what she's like, and you know her past just as well as I do!"

He looked at Naruto in disgust, and they both went after her.

"Ahh, man. Guys wait, I'll talk to her!" Naruto called. "NO! You've done enough!" Mark bellowed.

"Wow." I muttered. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget how much like a child she is."

Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "She can fly?" I asked.

Naruto hesitated, "yeah. It's hard to explain."

"Well, I have time." I answered back.

"Look, it's not that simple. One I don't know you, you might go blabbing around to everyone."

"Trust me, I'm pretty anti-social. Plus, I'm not going to let it go." I said. He sighed, but nodded.

"The only people actually related are me and Karu, Pixie, Christopher, Xavier. Those three are brothers and sister.

Mark and Colby are brothers, the rest we just sort of picked up on the way.

They were friends with Pixie already, we went to an Institute already, that's were we all met Charlotte, Lexi, Ali and Amanda. Loads of people started going missing from the Institute, and Lexi found out the person who was funding it, Orochimaru, was experimenting on people from there.

Long story short, we got away, all of our parents got killed, some of us did as well, The Old Hag found out and took us in.

Because we were the strongest lot out of all the kids, he was saving us till last, like dessert he had told us."

He shivered at the memory.

I gaped at him, he had to go through all that when he was a kid, they all had?

And I though I had it bad. 'Wait!' I reminded myself. 'You do have it bad! Don't let him soften you up!'

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Long story." I sighed.

"I have time." Naruto quoted, smiling the same cheeky smile he had done earlier.

"Yeah tell us!" I swivelled round, to see everyone of them.

Pixie was snuggled into Colby's side, smiled gently at me.

She shyly walked up to me, "it's okay. You don't have to tell us." She said softly.

I felt the love and warmth radiate of off her for me, for Naruto and especially Colby, I smirked at her, and she squealed in delight and hugged me.

"That's so cool! You have to teach me!" Colby growled low in his throat, and it seemed everyone apart from her heard.

"What is it?"

"One of his powers are that he can sense emotions. Shall I tell them the rest?" I shrugged.

"Wait, wait! How do you know the rest of his powers?" Karu asked. "He's my cousin."

Pixie said, looking confused. "Wait, where's Itachi and Uncle Fugako?" She asked looking excited.

I thought all that happened, and she went still as tears flowed down her face. "I swear I'll kill him! ITACHI, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" She screamed.

"He's dead!" I yelled. The earth shook, and I tried to reach for her, but Colby and Naruto held me back.

"She's an angel of death, she can call back the dead." Naruto whispered, his warm breath sending shivers up my spine.

I knew she had powers, but an angel of death? Man, I got a lot of catching up to do.

"What?" A familiar voice asked angrily. Turning around slowly, I saw my brother, looking as mad as ever.

But Pixie looked even angrier, "you killed them! YOU KILLED THEM! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. A burst of light came from her hand and it flew towards Itachi.

The wall broke as he flew into it. "Okay, I'm done. You want a go Sasuke?" Pixie asked, looking at me.

Her brown hair was down to her back, her blue eyes were red, and her skin was even more pale. Slowly I shook my head, she mumbled a few incantations in what sound like Latin.

After that was all done and dusted, they sat around me like little children, Pixie sitting next to me as her head lent on my shoulder.

I could feel Colby glaring daggers at me as I put my arm around her, but at this moment I didn't care. Someone from my family was alive, I thought they were all dead, I have three cousins left!

"So, explain." Naruto hinted. "My family was fairly rich and powerful. Me, Itachi and Pixie would do everything together, we all had different sorts of powers. You guys already know Pixie's, mine and Itachi's was sort of like we could see the future. Pixie has it as well, and one day she found me in the woods. She said Itachi was going to do something bad, but I didn't believe her. She disappeared, and at first I thought Itachi did it, but then I thought 'no he's my brother.' A week later, I came home from school and found everyone dead, with Itachi standing over mother and father. He looked at me and stabbed himself. Tsunade heard about me, tested me to see if when I said that I had powers that I was telling the truth. I did and I ended up here." My shoulder was wet, from Pixie crying.

I never realised how soft having someone from my family here with me could make me. She gently got out of my grasp and hugged Colby, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair.

"You never told me any of your powers." I said, holding Christopher.

He giggled and clapped his little chubby hands.

They all looked at each other and nodded. "I have a demon living in me." Naruto muttered.

I smiled, that was what the book I was reading was about. Reaching into my desk, I gave him the book. He looked startled, "this was dad's." He whispered. Karu looked and nodded, "I'm the same as him."

"I'm a angel." Charlotte said.

"I'm a werewolf." Colby said proudly. I smirked, I felt respect for this kid. "I'm a necromancer." Ali cheered.

Charlotte giggled. "Fairy!" Yelled Lexi, and everyone laughed as Pixie fell of her chair, startled. She pouted, and hid behind Colby. Amanda pretended to gag, "I, ironically, am a pixie."

I laughed quietly at that. "I'm obviously a werewolf, cause of Colby." Mark whispered shyly.

"Ohh, how cute! Is itty bitty Marky warky shy?" Cooed Karu. Naruto barked out a laugh, and Mark turned red.

Pixie giggled and laughed, in the air already this time. Mark loved Pixie? It was there, mixed in his aura and emotions.

'Mark loves you?' I thought sending them straight at her. She nodded slightly, and I was hauled to the ground by Naruto. He laughed and ran at Charlotte, Ali and Colby, his tails swinging exc- wait tails? He had nine fox tails swaying behind him, and Karu had six panther tails.

They didn't look like tails because they were see-through. "Let me play!" Yelled Pixie. She leaped down from the air, and a minute later a grey wolf with blue eyes stood in her place. Colby walked over to her, also in wolf form, nudging her slightly with his nose.

It finally felt like home.

"I need to introduce you to all the other kids here." I said to Naruto.

Christopher and Xavier were at my feet, holding hands and sucking their thumbs. Karu and Charlotte were talking on the top bunk of my bunk bed. Lexi and Ali were trying to grab Pixie out of the air and Mark and Colby were having a heated discussion, most likely about Pixie.

Finally, Naruto and I had been sitting in one of the corners of my bedroom, just watching. Naruto nodded, and with a whistle they all stopped and walked over. "I'm alpha." Naruto grinned crookedly. My heart beat sped up slightly, "alpha? Isn't that only in packs?" I asked.

"Remember I said Orochimaru was experimenting? Well, it seemed somehow he got animal genes in us. If we were normal that would have made us either very ill or could be fatal. But most of us could already transform, and it only made the people who couldn't, could." Naruto explained.

"Watch!" Lexi said. She nodded to Pixie, who whispered another incantation, and Christopher and Xavier suddenly had wolf ears and tails. "Aw." Cooed all the girls. Pixie again said another incantation and they disappeared. "Okay." I said, a bit dazed. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Yo!" Charlotte yelled. Everyone turned and looked at us. "Can you tell these guys your powers?" I asked.

They all nodded and made a big circle around us. Pixie and Karu squeaked, Karu hid behind Mark and Pixie hid behind Colby. "I'm a neko!" Shouted Ino and Sakura, both fluttering their eyelashes at me.

"We have heightened senses." Neji said, pointing to him and his cousin, Hinata, who was staring at Naruto as if he was an angel. 'He's mine!' I thought angrily in my head. What the hell?

Did I actually just think that? "I'm a mix between dog and human." Growled Kiba.

"Isn't that, like, physically impossible?" Asked Lexi, Amanda and Ali at the same time.

"Well, my dad was bit insane and somehow took blood from a dog and me, mixed it together then put it back in me." Kiba blushed. "Oh! Your so cute!"Gushed Lexi.

"I can control bugs. They live inside of me." Shino muttered. "Eeewww!" Shrieked all the girls.

"That's so cool!" Yelled Mark. Karu giggled quietly, and there it was. Karu loved Mark. I sighed, typical, love square. "I can manifest things out of thin air." Tenten said. Pixie got out of Colby's embrace and walked over to her.

"Can you manifest me an apple?" She asked. Tenten nodded, "I'm able to change what I look like." Lee yelled enthusiastically. Lexi, Ali, Amanda and Pixie all choked on their apples in shock at Lee's loud voice. "Quiet down Bushy-Brows." Naruto said, rubbing his ear.

"I have a demon inside of me." Whispered Gaara. They all froze, and Naruto, Karu and Pixie ran up to Gaara. Moments later, he was suffocated by limbs.

"Gaara!" They all cried, and the they all fell over as everyone of Naruto's pack hugged him.

Colby stood still, glaring at Gaara. "Where's Kanku

ro? Where's Temari?" Amanda urged. Kankuro and Temari cleared their throats, and then they were suffocated. "I, or so I've been told, am physic." Shikamaru, drawled. "I can read peoples mind." Choji got out through the bag of crisps he was eating.

_**1 Month Later**_

It was amazing, ever since Naruto and his group came, everything's been different.

People are a lot more happier, I managed to catch up with Pixie, and another thing that's amazing is my feelings. I've become more social, let people in. I managed to catch up with Pixie, Christopher and Xavier . Everything was perfect, or was until that day.

"Everybody this is Orochimaru. He's going to be working here from know on." Everyone's head lifted up at this, they all knew about why Naruto's gang came here.

"We need to leave." Naruto said. "But why?" Sakura protested.

"He's here. Watch, within the next couple of days, someone's going to die or be missing. I'm not letting that happen while I'm here." Naruto explained, determination in his beautiful eyes.

"Okay." Finally everyone agreed. "I've been having dreams about this house in the middle of a forest. It's huge and blue." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, we'll go there. Pack your things everyone. We're escaping tonight." Pixie grinned maliciously.

We met up an hour later. "Where's Pixie and Karu?" Naruto asked worried.

There was a beep from outside, as they drove into the parking lot with a minibus. "Thanks to my hot wiring skills, we got ourselves a van." Pixie giggled.

"An escape? That's not nice." Slithered a voice. "Orochimaru." Naruto hissed.

"Naru. How nice to see you again." He smirked. "Come inside, we can talk this over. I don't want to have to use force."

"Never!" Naruto growled.

Orochimaru shrugged, and giant snakes slithered out from behind him. "

Quick! Everyone in" Screamed Pixie. But it was to late, the snakes got Hinata and Ino.

Pixie screamed as blood went everywhere, and Karu pushed her out of the driving seat. "Go!" I shouted.

_**Pixie**_

Blood, blood everywhere. All against the floor, the walls. I stared at my hands, blood on my hands. Water dripped onto my bloodstained hands. Water? Where was that coming from? A shriek rung through the minibus, but where from? Where was everything coming from?

_**Sasuk**_

I don't want to see! Blood on the walls. Red eyes, mother and fathers bodies. Screams pierced my head, and I let out a strangled howl.

_**Naruto**_

"She's going hysterical!" Yelled Colby.

Pixie wasn't the only one, Sasuke as well.

"Blood!" They whispered harshly. "Quick! Choji, read their minds." I ordered.

"There's so much blood! On the walls and the floor, there are two people on the floor in Sasuke's mind, but in Pixies there's loads, a whole massacre. I can't-I can't." Choji reeled back.

"It's when Itachi killed their families." Amanda whispered.

"Sister? Cousin?" Whimpered Christopher and Xavier from Sakura's lap. One more harsh whisper of "blood" from both of them and they went unconscious.

_**Sasuke**_

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was blue, was it the sky?

No, because there was tan, and gold. Oh, Naruto. Slowly, I sat up.

"What happened?" I croaked.

Karu handed me a bottle of water. "You went hysterical, both you and Pixie actually. You both passed out." Naruto said gently.

"Why did we pass out?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember? Orochimaru's snakes bit Hinata and Ino in half, and it reminded you of when Itachi killed your family." I nodded, that did sound familiar.

"Where's Pixie?" I asked. Naruto looked sad, but pointed to the back where there was a crowd of people.

Pushing my way threw, I saw Pixie looking perfectly normal.

"Pixie." I breathed happily. She cocked her head, "Sasu." She giggled.

"That's all she's been saying for the last half an hour." Muttered a despaired looking Colby.

"Sasu?" Pixie asked, looking confused. "Maybe, if we get to the house everyone dreamed about-"

"Wait! Everyone dreamed about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, while you were passed out, we all had a dream about the blue house Shika was talking about. As I was saying, maybe if we get to the house they might be able to cure all of us." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Cure all of us? What do you mean?"

"When you passes out, our true forms came out. Orochimaru did some type of spell that made what we really look like come out." Ali explained.

Naruto had fox ears and nine tails, Karu had panther ears and six tails, Sakura's bunny ears and tail were out.

Colby and mark had wolf ears and tails, Christopher and Xavier had little black wings, with black ears and tails.

Pixie had black wings, long dark brown hair, red eyes and really pale skin.

I looked at my back to see a pair of white wings stretching far behind me, Amanda had longer blonde hair and her face looked more elfin.

Lexi had little wings and she too looked more like an elf with her delicate features.

Ali had longer hair and was more pale, and Charlotte also had wings, but her hair was longer and she was also very pale.

"I never knew you were an angel." She stated. "I'm not. I'm a dark and light angel." I said.

"We're lost." Said Mark.

"No we're not." Karu argued. "How do we even know where we're going?" Colby asked, Pixie on his lap.

"I had a feeling it was up north. So, we're going up north." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sasu!" Giggled Pixie, running over to me. She sat on my lap, a prick of envy came from Colby.

"I've been having an idea…" I said slowly.

Everyone turned and looked at me, and silently urged me on.

"See, my powers aren't only being able to see into the future, I can read people's minds and send thoughts to them. There's a way for all of us to link minds, so we know where everyone is and be able to talk to each other as well."

"Why would we want to do that?" Asked Sakura. "In case we get separated."

FINALLY! I HAVE UPLOADED MY FIRST STORY ON THIS SITE EVER! R&R AND FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED, ALTHOUGH I DONT MIND _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ CRITISMS


End file.
